city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Terran Alliance
The oldest of the Earth Great Powers, tracing their roots to the United Nations Space Authority, The Terran Alliance is a bit of a misnomer as it was not founded on Terra. Formed in the shadow of the Second System war the TA were the remnants of the warring faction brought to heal by the only technological power left in the system. Mars. By this time the entire system population is only So 3 billion. Still named the UNSA Humanity was put to work under a new, almost fascists politician system, the Work Vote Initiative. The weight of your vote as a citizen is measured by a form of social value score meaning if you were more productive and important to society your vote was worth more. You may have been a rich businessman, but your vote could be worth less than someone in your R&D department if they invented something that aided humanity, both of which might be less than the Janitor of the company if he had served in the UNSA. By its codification as of 2206 the Terran Alliance in had Terraformed Mars and cleaned the toxic wasteland that was planet earth. It then went on to set up a total of 45 colonies and brought 34 back into its own fold, giving it a population of some 190billion. Within 5 years, the invention of fold drives, the 4 children per family rule and the rediscovery of some 300 other colonies of Terra, they had increased that population to some 3trillion. It was said that in the Census of 2511 the total Human Population under its control was so 234trillion people and some 31thousand worlds, but that was all torn apart in the AI wars. Depending on who you talk to you will hear that the AI wars were all the Terran Alliance's fault or that they were its greatest heroes. The one thing that everyone is sure of, after the wars the Terran Alliance was never the same. Now only numbering 976 world and 8trillion inhabitance the TA is squeezed all sides but the UKC the Imperium and the Colonial Federation, with no were to expand into. The Modern TA are a paranoid, insular bunch with spies everywhere. Their fleets sit in wait of even the smallest incursion and pounce with the response and precision only a central command can offer. All their ships and troops carry the top of the line tech, and are not afraid to use it. It is said if you want to go to war with the TA, get ready to get hurt. They do not pull their punches. United Nation Space Authority (UNSA): The military arm of the Terran Alliance. Consisting of 1% of the total population of the TA it stands at so 80billion man and women, with some 4million ships of the line, meaning that the even though they are smaller than the other spacial powers, they would be well able to stand their own. The training for the UNSA is said to be harsh and somewhat deadly, a number of recruits each year dying while under training. Central Command: A mixture of the command structure of the UNSA and a Civil Service they control most day-to-day goings on of the citizen of the TA. “Advising” the local Planetary Governments and collecting Tax and recruits, controlling news and information. Many see CC as the real force behind the TA. The Provost Marshals: The inter-systemary police force the Provost Marshals also have the power to stamp out corruption in planetary governments they find it in. This force is 6million strong with their own ships and support. United Nation Intelligence (UNI): Said to be everywhere the UNI is famous for setting up shadow organisation and infiltration all levels of government.